


Свет надежды

by Natalie_2020



Category: Joan d'Arc
Genre: Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, First Love, Love/Hate, Non-reciprocal feelings, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_2020/pseuds/Natalie_2020
Summary: Жанна Д'Арк - юная девственница из Лотарингии, снявшая осаду с Орлеана, выигравшая немало сражений, и короновавшая дофина Карла в Реймсе, попала в плен к бургундцам под Компьенью. Увы, Карл VII ничем не смог ( или не захотел ) ей помочь, и герцог Бургундский - Филипп Добрый продал Жанну англичанам. Они поместили её в мрачный замок Буврей в Руане, под неусыпный надзор грубых солдат-простолюдинов. Но, быть может, и у огрубевшего солдата могут проснуться чувства?На этот фик меня вдохновил французский фильм 1989 года " Жанна Д'Арк: Власть и невинность", а точнее, последняя серия, где показан процесс над Жанной. Некоторые фразы и сцены взяты оттуда. Считаю этот фильм лучшим, и наиболее достоверным фильмом о Жанне, но это имхо. Заранее прошу прощения за ошибки и исторические неточности, если они встретятся в тексте.Жанна  https://radikal.ru/users/Natali_2020#img=6226716038&rnd=1Том  https://radikal.ru/users/Natali_2020#img=6230181883&rnd=2Том с Жанной  https://radikal.ru/users/Natali_2020#img=6230182082&rnd=4Песня к фику  https://mp3party.net/music/9106382
Kudos: 1





	Свет надежды

Жанна сидела на жёсткой кровати, уронив голову на ладони. В тёмной камере стояли лишь кровать, стул и небольшой столик, руанские судьи вовсе не были озабочены условиями, в которых будет содержаться важная узница. Наоборот, условия должны быть таковы, чтобы эта упрямая девица, как можно скорее призналась во всем, что необходимо им услышать. Лорд Бедфорд заплатил немалую сумму, для того, чтобы судьи убедили Жанну Д'Арк, так называемую Орлеанскую Деву, признать себя виновной в ереси и колдовстве, ведь приговор в таких случаях однознанчен - костёр. Он искренне полагал, что если Дева будет сожжена за колдовство, то и английские солдаты воспрянут духом, перестав бояться французскую ведьму. К тому же, помазание этого убогого королька - Карла VII, можно будет признать незаконным, раз его короновала колдунья и еретичка. Тогда, лорд Бедфорд, будучи регентом при малолетнем английском короле Генрихе VI, коронует его во Франции и официально объявит французским королем. Маленький Генри, как же он похож на его брата - так рано умершего английского короля Генриха V! Генрих V отличался красотой и отчаянной храбростью, он победил в битве при Азенкуре, где казалось бы, малочисленному английскому войску было победить невозможно. Но его брат сумел это сделать. Джон Бедфорд обожал своего старшего брата, и во всем пытался ему подражать, прекрасно понимая при этом, что ему никогда с ним не сравниться. Смерть Генриха V стала для Бедфорда страшным ударом, он не мог поверить, что его храброго, мужественного, красивого брата больше нет, казалось, что Генрих неуязвим, что он будет жить и править вечно. Но у него осталось одно утешение - маленький комочек, совсем ещё младенец, прелестный кареглазый мальчик, недавно родившийся сын английского короля, Генрих VI, которому предстояло стать королём Англии и Франции. После победы при Азенкуре, Генрих V женился на Екатерине Валуа, дочери французского короля Карла VI, и их сын должен был унаследовать две короны - французскую и английскую, по договору, который Генрих заключил с Изабеллой Баварской, матерью Екатерины и женой безумного Карла VI. Этим договором, королева Изабелла лишала прав на престол своего старшего сына, дофина Карла, но выбора у неё не было, муж был абсолютно безумен, и не мог принимать участие в государственных делах, французская армия была разбита, в казне не было денег, а герцог Бургундский встал на сторону победителей-англичан. Что ей оставалось делать? Победитель получает все, и он получил...После смерти брата, Бедфорд поклялся, что сделает все возможное, чтобы соблюсти интересы своего племянника - он получит все, на что имеет законное право! Самое главное это благополучие маленького Генри, его здоровье, его счастье. Брат наблюдает за ними с небес, пусть же он будет уверен, что Джон не пожалеет жизни ради его сына, ни своей, ни чужой...И французская ведьма будет сожжена, а это ничтожество, Карл VII будет низложен, не будь он герцогом Бедфордом. "Я клянусь тебе в этом, брат, клянусь" - Бедфорд до боли сжал в руке рукоять своего меча. Если понадобится, то он сожжет половину Франции, чтобы выполнить клятву.

Жанна услышала звук открывающейся железной двери, и отняла ладони от лица. В камеру зашёл один из её охранников - английский солдат, принесший ей скудный обед. Но даже эту пищу Жанне вовсе не хотелось вкушать, у неё совершенно не было аппетита. Да и откуда ему взяться, когда её жизнь висела на волоске, судьи всеми силами старались вырвать у нее признание в ереси, обвиняя в самых немыслимых грехах. Лучше уж наверное умереть с голоду, чем сгореть на костре! Пока у Жанны хватало силы духа отвечать на все вопросы правильно с точки зрения богословия, хоть Жанна и была простой девушкой, дочерью старосты деревни Домреми, но она интуитивно чувствовала все расставленные для нее судьями ловушки. Даже епископ Кошон не мог отрицать мужества, с коим держится эта хрупкая, красивая девушка, в глубине души он восхищался ей, и желал избавить от мучительной смерти, но не мог противостоять могущественному герцогу Бедфорду. Герцог заплатил немалые деньги, и расчитывал на казнь Орлеанской Девы - не меньше. Ему нужно было её тело...Для того, чтобы сжечь его на костре. Но, не ему единственному в замке Буврей, хотелось обладать её телом...  
\- Вот твоя еда, или ведьмы не голодают? - Жанна очнулась от своих мыслей, услышав голос своего английского охранника. Есть ей и правда не хотелось, но очень хотелось пить. Но в своей слабости она врагам не признается, только не им, она не позволит над ней глумиться! Лучше уж терпеть, лучше чувствовать жажду, чем позволить врагам унижать себя.  
\- Я не хочу есть, вы можете унести это. - Жанна чуть отодвинула от себя тарелку - Вы можете отдать мою еду тем, кто нуждается в ней больше.  
\- Какая ты добренькая, французская ведьма! - солдат усмехнулся - Вот уж не знал, что ведьмы такими бывают!  
\- Вы называние меня ведьмой, но пусть это останется на Вашей совести. Господь милостив, он простит вас. - Жанне хотелось остаться одной, чтобы помолиться, и прислушаться к своим голосам. Сегодня она надеялась их вновь услышать.  
\- Нужны мне твои нравоучения?! Хочешь, не хочешь, а еду я не унесу. Не хочешь, не ешь, мне-то что? Я выполняю приказ. - солдат проверил кувшин для воды, стоящий на столике. - И воды больше нет - констатировал охранник Жанны и взял кувшин. - Ладно, так уж и быть, принесу тебе воду, ведьма. - солдат пошёл к выходу, но у двери обернулся, и странно усмехнулся, глядя на неё. От этой усмешки Жанне стало не по себе, она почувствовала тревогу и опасность.

\- Эй, Том, ты что, уснул? - один из английских солдат-охранников легонько пихнул своего товарища рукой в плечо. Солдаты играли в кости, а их друг как будто в облаках витал, и ничего не видел, хоть и играли на деньги.  
\- О чем думаешь? Может о французской ведьмочке? - солдаты дружно загоготали. - Ну, она хороша, да! Горячая французская штучка! - новый взрыв хохота.  
\- Тихо! - солдат, которого называли Томом прикрикнул на остальных. Его товарищи невольно замолкли, ведь он все-таки был над ними старшим. - Ведьма она или нет, девственница или нет, но она будет моей. Она хороша, но она предназначена мне, даже не думайте!  
\- Делишь шкуру неубитого медведя, Том. - ответил молоденький, хорошенький солдат с длинными темными волосами. - Уоррик* велел её не трогать, только охранять. Этот старый хрыч запретил приставать к ней.  
\- Да у него, у самого небось и не стоит давно! - захохотал другой солдат. - Вот он и бесится, сам-то он отодрать её не может! - товарищи поддержали его дружным смехом. Лишь их командир - английский солдат Том Уайт оставался серьёзным. Ему почему-то было совсем не смешно. Жанна Д'Арк, девственница из Лотарингии...Её обвиняют в ереси и колдовстве. Том присутствовал на каждом заседании суда, так как был её охранником, он слышал, какие вопросы задают ей судьи, как она на них отвечает, видел с каким мужеством она держится, это не могло ни вызывать тайного восхищения. Но, когда Жанна говорила об англичанах, называя их своими врагами, он чувствовал, как в груди поднимается лавина негодования, желал подойти к ней и надавать пощёчин, затем оттащить за волосы в камеру, а там уж проучить её, так, как ему того хотелось. Пусть эта красивая, упрямая девчонка знает, что она в полной власти англичан - отныне и навсегда... Навсегда ли? Том знал, что цель судей - отправить Жанну на костёр, но также видел, что епископ Кошон сочувствует ей, и пытается добиться от неё отречения от своих греховных видений и голосов. Что ж, в таком случае её не сожгут, а приговорят к пожизненному заключению. Вот только где? Если Жанну переведут в епископскую тюрьму, то он больше её не увидит...Но Тому хотелось видеть её каждый день, он не мог до конца разобраться, в том, что чувствует, видя Жанну, это были и радость, и удовольствие и, отчасти, злость тоже. Эта злость была вызвана тем, что она наверняка никогда не ответит взаимностью на его симпатию. Жанна же ненавидела англичан, она считала их злейшими врагами. Тогда Том отпускал в её адрес пошлые шутки, унижал, обещал ей, что овладеет её телом.  
\- Вы можете силой взять моё тело, но мою душу вы не получите, а лишь погубите свою. - отвечала на это Жанна.  
\- Мне не нужна твоя душа, французская ведьма, хватит и тела! - говоря так, он лукавил. Каким бы Том не был грубым и неотесанным солдатом, ему хотелось и тепла, и ласки. Он не хотел брать непокорную красавицу силой, и желал хоть немного ответной симпатии, хотя бы, чтобы Жанна не сопротивлялась, и не рыдала в его объятиях. Неужели он так безобразен? Нет, Том Уайт вовсе не был писаным красавцем, но он не был и уродом, а кто-то бы даже посчитал его симпатичным. Он был молод, здоров, без следов оспы на лице, высок. Но разве это важно, если тебя считают злейшим врагом и люто ненавидят? И зачем вообще эту девицу привезли в Буврей?! Раньше Том жил спокойно, и ни о чем подобном не думал. Зачем он её увидел? Зачем теперь ему снятся эти большие карие глаза, полные страдания, этот голос, эта хрупкая фигурка? Зачем так хочется держать эту маленькую руку в своей ладони, целовать это лицо, ласкать это тело...

Костёр на Руанской площади был уже собран. Сегодня должна была состояться казнь Жанны Д'Арк - Орлеанской Девы. Она обвинялась в ереси и колдовстве. Правда была ещё надежда на спасение, Жанна могла подписать отречение от своих голосов и видений, и тем самым спасти себя от казни на костре. И она подписала его, подписала после того, как Кошон пообещал перевести её в епископскую тюрьму. Ради этого она готова была подписать что угодно, ведь самое страшное было для Жанны - потерять свою целомудренность и чистоту, а её враги только и делали, что насмехались над ней. Их командир, которого называли Томом, проявлял особый интерес к Жанне, его шутки, усмешки, его взгляд - все это внушало ей неподдельный ужас. Но...иногда в его серых глазах было нечто, похожее на...нежность...? сожаление...? любовь?? Нет, её враги не способны на сострадание к ней, только лишь на грязное вожделение, и уж тем более, Жанна никогда не будет испытывать к ним симпатии, и никогда не отдаст им своё девственное тело по доброй воле. Лучше смерть! Увы, надежде Жанны на то, что её переведут из её камеры в церковную тюрьму, не суждено было сбыться. Услышав решение церковного суда, граф Уоррик был разгневан и закричал, что Кошон предал английскийкого короля, сохранив Орлеанской Деве жизнь. Кошон приказал отвести Жанну обратно в камеру, так как исход гнева Уоррика и Бедфорда был непредсказуем. Лучше уж пусть Жанна находится в солдатской тюрьме, чем заживо сгорит в огне. Английские солдаты не страшнее языков пламени. Том, присутствовавший при вынесении приговора, быстро схватил рыдающую Жанну и потащил её обратно в английскую тюрьму.  
\- Да замолчи ты, дура, тебя ведь сожгут, неужели не понимаешь!? - ему пришлось встряхнуть её пару раз, чтобы не упиралась. Тому и так пришлось нелегко сегодня, думать о том, что Жанну могут казнить на костре, было невыносимо.  
\- Лучше умереть, чем быть вашей пленницей навеки! - Жанна разрыдалсь и села на кровать в своей камере, куда Том её все же доставил.  
\- Успокойся, Джоан. Я сейчас сниму кандалы, потом тебе принесут новое женское платье. Ох и намучился я с тобой! Лучше бы ты здесь вообще не появлялась! - Том подошёл и начал снимать цепи с ног Жанны. - А пленницей ты теперь будешь всегда. МОЕЙ пленницей, и будешь делать то, что я тебе скажу. - им вновь овладел гнев от слов Жанны. Теперь он более не будет медлить, эта девица будет принадлежать ему, хочется ей того или нет. Сняв цепи с Жанны, Том вышел из камеры, хлопнув дверью.

Сквозь небольшие окна в камеру пробивались лучи весеннего солнца, было светло, за окном пели птицы. Казалось, что этот свет и пение птиц даёт надежду...Надежду на что? На жизнь? На освобождение? Жанна пока точно не могла ответить себе на этот вопрос. Она была одета в красивое длинное платье, ей прислали его вместо мужского костюма, который она поклялась больше никогда не надевать. Платье подчеркивало прелесть её девичей фигуры, изящные формы, красивую грудь. Что же теперь с ней будет? ОН не оставит её в покое...Жанна сложила свой костюм и положила его на стул. Больше она не может его носить. Она отреклась от прошлой жизни...  
Том Уайт не спал всю ночь, размышляя о том, что же ему теперь делать? Как себя вести? Что он чувствует? Теперь он точно был уверен, что имя этому чувству - любовь. Неужели он влюбился в Жанну Д'Арк? Раньше Том никогда не испытывал подобных чувств ни к одной девице. У него были девушки, ещё в Англии, в его родном Нортумберленде*, но он никогда не чувствовал к ним то, что испытывал к Жанне. Джоан...Так бы её звали у него на Родине. Джоан...Если бы он только мог назвать её своей женой! Но это казалось невозможным, теперь она всю жизнь должна томиться в тюрьме, ему не позволят на ней жениться. Если бы только Уоррик разрешил ему, Том бы увез её в Нортумберленд, и они бы жили счастливо, забыв обо всем. Если бы это только было возможно! Но...ведь на брак нужно получить согласие и самой Жанны. Неужели она согласиться стать женой врага? Она ненавидит его. Том снова почувствовал негодование. Дерзкая, упрямая девчонка! Ну так она будет его, и без священных заклинаний! А может быть признаться ей во всем? Сказать о том, что он чувствует уже давно, даже когда сам того не осознавал. Том не умел куртуазно и красиво изъясняться, как наверняка, изъяснялись французские рыцари из бывшего окружения Жанны, он не был знатен, как её соратники-капитаны, не умел говорить комплименты, ведь его никто этому никогда не учил. Он просто подойдёт к ней и скажет "Я люблю тебя, Джоан, я хочу быть с тобой" Затем он поцелует её в нежную щеку, опалит своим дыханием губы, приникнет к ним, будет целовать жарко и страстно, покроет поцелуями все её лицо, шею, снимет это платье и будет ласкать грудь. Возьмёт на руки и отнесет на кровать, где будет целовать, целовать, целовать, проникнет в её нетронутое девичье лоно, пусть ей будет больно, но боль пройдёт, она обовьет свои руки вокруг его шеи, поцелует в ответ, скажет, что тоже желает его, и они вместе выпьют чашу блаженства до дна, он получит Жанну в своё распоряжение, она отдаст не только тело, но и душу, хотя бы частичку своей души...  
\- Джоан... - чуть слышно прошептал Том.  
\- Том! Ну же, проснись! - Том вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Оказывается он все-таки задремал под утро. Перед ним стоял Джон - кареглазый, темненький парень, самый юный из них.  
\- Какого черта?! - Том был недоволен, что его так резко разбудили, и к тому же, прервали самый прекрасный сон в его жизни.  
\- Нам нужно проведать Жанну, Том. Ты же сам приказал разбудить тебя на рассвете! А, Жанна, между прочим, больше не будет носить мужской костюм, ей прислали женское платье, и она уже надела его. Интересно, как она выглядит в платье? Что ни говори, а она очень красивая девица! - Джон мечтательно улыбнулся. Но затем нахмурил чёрные брови - Только она нас ненавидит! Столько гадостей говорила про англичан на суде. А мы как будто виноваты во всех несчастьях Франции, мы люди подневольные - куда послали, там и служим! Нам надо бы сбить с неё спесь, она теперь наша. Уоррик не остановит нас, старый хрыч злится, что её не сожгли, и желает ей всех земных мук. Что скажешь на это, Томми? - Джон усмехнулся и подмигнул Тому.  
\- Мы собьем спесь с этой девчонки. Я собью! Я уже говорил, что эта девица принадлежит мне. - слова Джона произвели на Тома впечатление, он сразу вспомнил все слова Жанны на заседаниях суда, все, что она говорила про англичан, то, как она на него смотрела. Она и правда ненавидит их. Но теперь это его уже не волнует. Он придёт к ней, и возьмёт своё.  
\- А ты ведь втрескался в нее, Томми. Ты назвал во сне её имя. - Джон внимательно смотрел на Тома, уже не усмехаясь.  
\- А это не твоё дело! Девчонка будет моей, и точка. - Том резко встал и надел на голову кольчужный шлем и шапель.*  
\- Посмотрим! - весело рассмеялся Джон. 

Жанна подошла к окну и вдохнула свежий весенний воздух. Воздух надежды, свет надежды, она почувствовала, что совсем скоро её жизнь изменится, что должно случится что-то неотвратимое, невозвратное. Что именно? Она не знала точно, но была уверена, что это поможет ей стать свободной. Освободиться от этой жизни, от этой камеры, от жестоких, вожделеющих её чистого тела людей. Свет солнца - свет надежды, который светит ей сейчас. Вдруг дверь камеры распахнулась и на пороге появились её охранники - Том, и ещё двое с ним, Джеймс и юный Джон. Они коварно усмехались, глядя на неё, но как же она была прекрасна в женском наряде! Том послал ей губами воздушный поцелуй. "Господи помилуй! Спаси, Господи! Не дай им уничтожить мои тело и душу!" - Жанна почувствовала, как отчаяние сжимает её, словно тиски, она обхватила своё хрупкое тело руками, как будто это могло защитить её от насилия безжалостных врагов, и отошла к окну, к свету. Жанна закрыла лицо руками, слёзы хлынули из красивых карих глаз. "Только ты сама можешь освободить себя" - она услышала знакомый голос, и посмотрела в окно, откуда исходил свет...свет надежды. Но теперь Жанна точно знала, что будет свободна, что свет победит тьму. Том внимательно наблюдал за ней, дурное предчувствие стеснило грудь - "Джоан...моя Джоан, не бойся меня, я лишь хочу быть с тобой"  
\- Ну, так что же? - вдруг он услышал насмешливый голос Джона.  
\- Я сказал, она будет моей! Сегодня ночью, вот увидешь! - Том решил подойти к Жанне, и наконец сказать, о том, что уже давно испытывает к ней. Сказать "люблю"? А если рассмеется в лицо? Сделать первый шаг непросто, но Том медленно подошёл к Жанне и прикоснулся ладонью к ее плечу. Она резко обернулась и улыбнулась ему. Раньше Жанна никогда не улыбалась своему врагу.  
\- Скоро я обрету свободу...- Жанна продолжала улыбаться...так безмятежно. Что она имеет ввиду? Зачем говорит ему это? Хочет стать свободной? Лишь бы только никогда его больше не видеть? Не чувствовать его прикосновений? Упрямая девчонка! Она никогда не ответит взаимностью на его чувства, всегда будет ненавидеть и видеть в нем своего жестокого врага. А ведь он хотел, сказать, что любит...Как глупо! Как будто Том не солдат-простолюдин, а сентиментальный юный рыцарь, поющий серенаду под окном своей дамы сердца.  
\- Ну, берегись! Берегись! - гневно сверкнув глазами, Том развернулся и вышел из камеры под хохот Джона и Джеймса*. Ничего, до ночи ещё есть время. А ночью он осуществит своё желание, даже если ему придётся вновь заковать упрямую девицу в кандалы, которые сам же с неё и снял. И это её благодарность? За воду, которую он приносил, за лишнюю корку хлеба, а куски говядины у неё откуда иногда на обед появлялись? Бездушная, черствая девчонка! Она получит своё сполна, она будет терпеть его объятия и поцелуи, примет в себя его плоть, вытерпит боль, когда он лишит её драгоценной невинности, за которую она так трясётся. Как будто до неё никто невинность не терял! Нет, отныне Жанна Д'Арк, Дева из Лотарингии будет всегда покорна ему - Тому Уайту. Да и девой она быть совсем скоро перестанет...

Костёр на Руанской площади был уже собран. На этот раз ему предстоит укрыть юную Жанну своим пламенем. Жанну Д'Арк, прозванную Орлеанской Девой, осудили на казнь через сожжение на костре за то, что она повторно впала в ересь, нарушив обещание больше никогда не надевать мужской костюм. Но у Жанны не было иного выхода. После того, как её охранники ушли, оставив ее одну, Жанна уже знала, как ей освободиться. Она знала, о чем говорили ей голоса, ясно видела и чувствовала свет надежды. Жанна сняла красивое платье, в котором показалась вожделеющему её врагу такой прекрасной, и вновь облачилась в свой мужской костюм, который так и оставался лежать на стуле. Хвала Господу, что англичане не забрали его! Граф Уоррик оказался неподалеку от камеры Жанны, и именно тогда решил заглянуть к ней, он как будто чувствовал, что должно произойти что-то неожиданное, и способное заинтересовать его. Уоррик обнаружил её в мужском костюме и сообщил епископу Кошону. Теперь ведьма точно сгорит, лорд Бедфорд будет доволен, что не зря потратил деньги! Ей уже никто не поможет, ни Кошон, ни никчемный королёк Карл, ни пылкие чувства этого идиота-охранника Тома Уайта. Дело сделано, они добились своей цели...Костёр разгорался сильнее. Жанна подняла глаза к небу и увидела яркий свет...свет надежды. Скоро боль исчезнет, и она обретет свободу.

Том гладил платье нежно-бирюзового цвета. В этом платье он совсем недавно видел девушку, которую любил. И которую уничтожил. Из-за его любви она сгорела на костре, но Жанна считала, что она спаслась от грязного вожделения, пожертвовала своей жизнью, чтобы сохранить чистоту. Но ведь она не знала, какие чувства Том к ней испытывал, а он так и не признался, боясь её ненависти. Быть может, он сказал бы ночью...Но не успел. Том даже не заметил лежащего на стуле мужского одеяния Жанны. О, если бы он только видел, то забрал бы его, не раздумывая, и сжег! Вместо этого сожгли Жанну...его Джоан. Теперь она будет принадлежать ему вечно. Ведь никто не сможет отнять того, что в сердце и памяти. Том знал, что время, проведенное Жанной в тюрьме замка Буврей, навсегда останется самым счастливым в его жизни, то время, когда он был рядом с ней. Отныне, жизнь станет для него лишь чередой унылых и скучных дней, без радости и света надежды. Только бы она не длилась слишком долго...

1) Ричард де Бошан, граф Уоррик - комендант Буврейского замка в Руане, где Жанна находилась во время судебного процесса.

2) Нортумберленд - графство в Великобритании.

3 ) Шапель - шлем в форме железной шапки или шляпы. 

4) Сцена в камере, с Томом и Жанной, взята из фильма "Жанна Д'Арк: Власть и невинность" ( рекомендую посмотреть :)


End file.
